one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Guts VS Freddy Krueger/@comment-27683447-20160126234816
Continuing from my previous post: ---------- This OMM: “Good news, ladies and gentlemen! This show just went into overtime!” Freddy laughed, and then swiped his hands again. This time, a slab of stone, unnaturally flat, burst out of the ground right underneath Guts’s feet. He was thrown high into the air. Another slab of stone pulled itself out of the ground, and then soared towards him. It slammed into his body and sent him sailing through the air. SMACK! The other stone slab, which was waiting in position, slapped Guts across his entire body yet again, sending him flying in the opposite direction. SMACK! The first stone slab did the same. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! The slabs went to work, slamming Guts’s body every time he came in range, playing a game of Ping-Pong…with Guts as the ball. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "And Freddy scores! Freddy scores again! Freddy blocks it! Freddy SMASH! Ohhhh, that was a close one-pity it didn’t work. No wait, HE SCORES! Yes, he is winning the match!” Freddy was jumping up and down on the ground, yelling and laughing, waving his hands madly like a conductor. The game of Ping-Pong with Guts went on for a solid five minutes before Freddy got tired of the act. (...) “Good news, ladies and gentlemen! This show just went into overtime!” Freddy laughed, and then swiped his hands again. This time. A slab of stone, unnaturally flat, burst out of the ground right underneath Jason’s feet! He was thrown high into the air, somehow holding onto his machete. Another slab of stone pulled itself out of the ground, and then soared towards him. Jason put his machete in front of him, trying to defend himself, but it was not use. It slammed into his body and sent him sailing through the air. SMACK! The other stone slab, which was waiting in position, slapped Jason across his entire body yet again, sending him flying in the opposite direction! SMACK! The first stone slab did the same. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! The slabs went to work, slamming Jason’s body every time he came in range, playing a game of Ping-Pong…with Jason as the ball. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! “And Freddy scores! Freddy scores again! Freddy blocks it! Freddy SMASH! Ohhhh, that was a close one-pity it didn’t work. No wait, HE SCORES! Yes, he is winning the match!” Freddy was jumping up and down on the ground, yelling and laughing, waving his hands madly like a conductor. The game of Ping-Pong with Jason went on for a solid five minutes before Freddy got tired of the act. --------------- If these two were just kind of similar, I'd let it slide. However, that's not the case. This is blatant plajiarism. The words are EXACTLY the same, with the sole difference being that there's Guts in Jason's place. Do you even realize how disrespectful this is of a writer? I actually put work into these scenes, coming up with new ideas and putting them into words. And you just swoop in, control-c & control-v it, change the names around a bit, and suddenly that gives you the right to post this as your own? If you are a person of sensible mind, and can listen to reason and logic, then you should be sorry about this. If you try and block me or reply with a snide comment, that does nothing in your favor; it only shows that you are desperately trying to cover up your transgressions, and will only hurt your reputation. I hope you react sanely to this, and don't do anything like this again. This is severly disrespectful of the writer, and does nothing good for you.